The Witch and The Fugitive
by CookieTheif666
Summary: Sequel to Green Eyes. After finding out the love of her life is getting married, Nadia ends up living with an old friend who happens to be a witch. So what does magical powers have to do with any of this? Femslash/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially "Where Dreams Are Met". You are awesome! Secondly, I apologize for not updating quick enough, I was recovering from surgery. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

The Witch and The Fugitive:

Chapter One:

_"You'll never believe who he's getting married to!" Squealed Periwinkle, making me laugh at her antics._

_"Who?" I asked casually, still smirking from before but it wasn't a rude smirk._

_"Me."_

_The world stopped around me and all these thoughts swirled around in my mind. I felt my lungs tighten up and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I watched as the fairy flew over to Kyto and I felt my heart break all over again._

_It was Vidia._

Vidia was getting married? Married! Oh God, why? Why did you choose me to bear this kind of suffering? Did I do something horrible or is this just a cruel game you play?

I felt the tears sting my eyes so I bit my lip to push them back. A painful lump formed in my throat which made my voice hoarse and harsh. I felt body shake uncontrollably which made me breathe deeply.

I watched with pained eyes as Vidia flew over to Kyto and as she placed a loving kiss to his cheek, my heart clenched painfully. I bit my lip so hard that blood formed there but it didn't stop the lone tear that fell from my eyes.

"You?" I breathed out harshly, feeling my soul being ripped from my chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. I could see the others try to bring two and two together until realisation dawned on them. They figured out who made me leave.

"Yes: I'm marrying Kyto. Do you have a problem with that?" Vidia spat out with such hate in her voice, it made me step back in horror. I felt the world crumble around me and soon, I was nothing but flicker of light in eternal darkness. I thought I had prepared myself for seeing her but I was _so_ wrong.

I clenched my fists tightly and didn't need to think about my next answer.

"You know damn well I have a problem!" I yelled and for a spilt second, Vidia looked terrified of me and nuzzled further into Kyto, her _fiancé_.

I knew that some close friends from the Warriors had gathered around me in support but I was too clouded with pain to acknowledge. I frowned deeply when Kyto growled in defence.

"No, I don't nor do I care. I'm surprised that you were allowed back here, you dyke! You and your filthy ways shouldn't be here with civilised people." Vidia retorted in disgust which made everyone stare at her in shock. Except me.

"You should know about my filthy ways, Vidia. After all: You were too scared to admit that you're gay!" I roared angrily which made some people come over. Diana tried to calm me down but I just yelled at her not to touch me.

"I would never do something like that! You wish I was like that!" She shrieked in rage which made my laboured breathing worse. I began to feel everyone eyes on me but I could only watch one: Hers.

I know this is a battle that I would lose because no matter what, I can't bring myself to harm Vidia. She is my first and only love, even though I'm hers. So I'll do thing only thing that feels natural to me:

I'm ran.

I pushed passed everyone despite them calling me back. I tore through the crowd of people and flew out of sight. My thoughts and emotions were swimming wildly and I began to think horrible thoughts. Thoughts about my death.

So when I saw a lightning strike in the far distance, I flew to it with one thought on my mind.

If she wanted me dead then she can have her wish.

When I finally flew in the storm, I gained a sense of déjà vu. Only this time, I wasn't crying: I'm giving up.

I flew to the centre of the storm but as my wings grew wetter, I push harder. I heard one of the storm fairies tell me to get out of the way but I ignored him. And that's when it happened.

A single strike of lightning hit me right in the chest and as I fell back to earth, my vision darkened as rain fell roughly on my skin. With everything I had left: I held my hand out to the sky as if someone might catch me.

And then I died.

_Break_

I think I'm in heaven.

I'm lying down on my back, watching the fireflies up above in the starry night sky. I can hear water being pushed softly which is soothing to the ear. Oh, and there is an angel next to me.

As I looked to the side, I recognize her eyes which were watching me carefully as her hands played with my hair since my head was on her lap. However, I couldn't quite place where I have seen them before.

"You had quite the fall, my dear." She spoke softly which made me smile at her playful understatement. I remember everything know which makes me freak out. But I'm far too tired to do anything drastic.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Are you my angel?" I asked seriously which made her chuckle lightly, making me smile fondly at her.

"I brought you back, old friend. A witch can do things like." She mumbled quietly while raking her nails into my stomach upwards gently.

Only then did I realize two things.

First, I was almost naked with only two pieces of cloth covering my Nether Region and my chest. However, I felt comfortable around this woman.

Secondly, this woman was none other than Luna, the little girl I rescued all those years ago. But looking at her now, I know she isn't a girl anymore: She's a beautiful woman.

"So, a witch, eh, Luna?" I asked with a goofy smile as she returned the smile while we drifted along the calm stream. The wind picked up and gently blew through the Willow tree's long leaves.

"I didn't think you'd remember, Nadia." She answered sadly which made my heart ache. Well, what was left of it anyway.

"Why would you help me then?" I asked curiously, frowning slightly.

"To repay my debt to you. You saved my life and now we are even. We no longer have any reason to be around each other." This surprised me: did she only hang around me before because I saved her?

"Luna, friends are friends because they love each other. They don't need a reason to be around each other." I answered which made her stare at me with awe for a few moments.

"Speaking of friends: How is your girlfriend Vidia?" She asked playfully which made me wince in emotional pain. Sighing, I began," Do I have a story to tell you…"

_Break_

I'm sitting in a small fairy hut filled which is made of leaves and isn't very stable. Any strong wind can disrupt it. Nonetheless, this is where Luna lives and where I might. I'm waiting for her to return with my soup which she wouldn't let me help with.

Finally, she returned and we began dinner in peace. I ate hungrily and I was finished quicker than she thought possible. I guess that's what death does people.

Luna was already up to date with everything that has happened so now there was only the issue of what to do now. Apparently, Queen Clarion and the Pixie Hollow fairies abandoned Luna because they found out she was a witch. This made me feel furious but also betrayed.

How could Aunt Clarion do this to one of my friends?

So now, she lives here, deep in the untameable jungle that no one dares enter. It's been like this for over a decade now which makes me heartbroken for Luna, having to live her life in solitude for so long.

"Are you going back?" Luna asked as if she could care less but I could tell she was worried about losing me. I shook my head which made her beam with happiness and excitement.

I slept through the night with Luna which wasn't even the least bit awkward. Despite the fact that she was basically spooning me and I had my hand around her waist and the other on her bare thigh. In fact, it was one of the best nights I've ever had.

When I woke up, I began creating an actual hut for the two of us made out of the forest wood. I worked all day in my new clothes while Luna just sat under a tree and fanned herself from the heat. I wore a white dress shirt for men and matching white long pants.

Shoes weren't needed since the ground was so clean and soft, there was no risk of injury.

Then, on one cold night, a bolt of lightning flew out of my hands.

_Okay, I know that was really short but please bear with me. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker Bell._

_Chapter Two:_

I don't even know what triggered my new power but before I knew what was happening, there was lightning coursing through my body.

I quickly dropped the wood I was carrying and ran back to Luna's hut. When I arrived, Luna had already sensed something was wrong but now she' just staring at my arm. It didn't hurt but I was in a panic so I quickly shouted at her, asking if she could get rid of it.

So here I was, lying down on our bed as Luna inspected my arm. As it turns out, when Luna was resurrecting me, some lightning from before that had struck me, was still in my system. The lightning is now coursing through out my body but it doesn't hurt me.

"The good news is the lightning can't injure you, internally or externally. The bad news is you don't know how to control it." Said Luna as she wiped down my arm with a wet cloth, dampening it so that the lightning doesn't escape again.

"I can just ask one of the storm fairies to teach me." I offered which made her shake her head.

"There a few flaws with that plan. First, the storm fairies cannot create lightning like you can, they can only manipulate it. Second, if you travel to their cloud, there is a great chance that your lightning will react violently. Third, if the storm fairies find out about this, they will think I'm dabbling in _witchcraft_ with you as a test subject."

These are all very valid points so I decide that it would be best to train by myself.

"So do you think training by the waterfall will help? If something goes wrong I can just throw myself into the water." I offered again which made Luna think for a while.

"You've already built the majority of this hut, so I'm sure we can handle a few weeks delay. But you must work hard: Winter will be approaching soon and the cold here is unbearable. You will have to be in doors most of the time. My pups won't be around to guard the house either." She answered which made me confused.

"Your pups? Do you mean children or actual dogs?" I asked quizzically which made Luna jump up and guide me deep into the forest, after quickly bandaging my arms. Apparently, she forgot to introduce me.

As we ran there, I felt my marks burn around the picture of Pitalesharu. My eyes widened as I heard a faint cry somewhere into the forest and I knew exactly whose it belonged to. Finally, we arrived to our destination but I was shocked by what I saw.

There was Pitalesharu, fighting with a large wolf who looked like she was protecting her pups. Quickly, I whistled to Pitalesharu who, when he saw me, flew over happily and began to hug me in the way that hawks do: with their wings.

"Hey there, buddy. I'm sorry I left you. It won't happen again, my friend." I said to my companion who squawked happily. I noticed a bright red object in Pitalesharu's talons and I realised that it was my tool box and weapons. This why I love him.

I could hear Luna call the large wolf over and I made a comment about her friends in this forest.

"This is Sheila. She's the mother of these pups and my dear friend. But it seems like your friend has already met her." She quipped which made me scratch Pitalesharu's wing.

"He just doesn't like strangers. He'll be okay now." I said and to prove my point, Pitalesharu flew over to Sheila and nuzzled his head into her. Sheila didn't seem to mind.

I watched Sheila pups run over to me and began to play with me. I had fun playing with them but soon, Sheila called them back as it became nightfall. As Sheila guided her children into their home, Luna lead Pitalesharu and I home. Pitalesharu flew to the tallest tree in the forest and slept there for the night.

I, on the other hand, stayed up all night thinking of a way to control this new power of mine. As Luna laid on our bed, she watched me design my new idea on her spare parchments. She tried bringing me to bed but I told her that I would be up for a while.

I'll have to wait and see if she likes my idea.

_Break_

As Luna woke up from her sleep I hand her some breakfast and gathered my parchments as she ate. I quickly went into the store room where Luna kept every material she found useful. I took out whatever I needed and placed them into a pile on top of the workbench.

"What are you doing?" Asked Luna as she finished her food and walked to the kitchen. I finished taking out my tool box before answering her.

"I'm working on something." I said vaguely which made her scoff however she didn't pry. I spent the rest of this week build the objects from scratch and now all I need is a little magic from Luna.

As Luna poured the remaining stew into my bowl, I took out the objects which she stared at quizzically. I held in my hands, two black leather gauntlets that reached just above my elbows. They had metal poles inside of them which kept the gloves from moving too freely but they are flexible. They are fingerless but have rubber caps on top of the knuckles which act as an insulator.

"This is what you've been working on?" She asked, taking them from my hands gently. I nodded and she made a comment about how good my handiwork is.

"And now you want me to strengthen it, I presume?" She asked which I nodded to again. She sighed but placed the gauntlets on the floor and held her hands over them. She muttered a few chants and I felt a change in atmosphere. It was over in a few seconds when she handed them back to me.

"Go nuts." She said with a smile which I returned excitedly, hurrying to put them and exiting the hut. As soon as I knew they were on safely, I took a deep breath and focused my energy to my hand. I lifted my hand to the sky and I couldn't believe it when a bolt of lightning shot out of my hand.

It was so loud that my ears began ringing and Pitalesharu squawked in fright. I heard Luna chuckle happily and tell me not to go overboard.

But since when did I follow the rules?

_So that it took so long but I hope you enjoyed. Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Back at Pixie Hollow, people began to get frantic when the storm fairies informed them that a few nights ago, they hit a fairy with some lightning.

Everyone immediately knew that this fairy was in fact Nadia and soon everyone was panicking. If it wasn't for Queen Clarion, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves.

After calming everyone, she called her partners Lord Filo and Marcus into her castle. As they discussed what they were going to do with the situation, the pixies began to talk among themselves. Some felt guilty for not doing anything to stop Nadia from running off, others were angry with her for being so careless.

Vidia, on the other hand, was far too overwhelmed to pick just one emotion. When Kyto tried to give her a reassuring hug, she quickly snapped at him not to. This drew some attention so she quickly flew off. Kyto followed close behind in case she got in trouble. She ended up at the river banks, the same one where Nadia found Luna.

The two sat in silence until Kyto spoke up.

"What's wrong Vidia?" He asked which made her snap.

"Everything! Everyone knows it my fault Nadia got hit! Everyone knows that we had history! I know that what she feels for me is wrong but I can't help but feel sorry. I feel…" Vidia began to trail off while Kyto sat there in silence.

"You love her, don't you?" Kyto asked with a sad voice as Vidia looked up. The girl had a huge internal conflict but as soon as he said those words, it felt like the moment after the war is won. Peaceful.

"I do. I love you Kyto but I know now that she will always be the one for me. I can never be the girl you deserve because of that." She mumbled softly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Knowing there was nothing more to say, she flew away after leaving her engagement ring beside her e-fiancé.

The young man didn't know what to think. On one side her was sad and angry that he lost Vidia but on the other side, he wanted what was best for her.

Laying on his back and looking up at the clouds, he realized that he shouldn't dwell on this. If Vidia was happy with another girl, he could respect that. Maybe he'll find somebody else who will love him and only him but for now, he would just sit here and watch the clouds pass by.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Please don't kill me; I know it's late so I'm sorry. But I won't share my stolen cookie with you, I draw the line there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker Bell, I only own Nadia's sarcastic little self._

_Chapter Four_

I didn't know what to think when I saw Warriors marching into the forest guarding many Pixie's from Pixie Hollow.

It's been many, many seasons since I last saw other pixies besides Luna and I am happy with my choice. Luna has shown me how dependent I have grown for others and material objects. Now I live with her in the forest that speaks many languages.

Pitalesharu has grown into a bond with Sheila and her now full-grown cubs that have formed a pack with their mother. They have rid the forest of the darkness it once bared like bears and feral cats.

I have changed as well. I no longer hold the sorrow and pain in my heart thanks to Luna. She used witchcraft on me to keep me sane. So as I watched the pixie's march into the forest from the back of Pitalesharu, all I could feel is anger and the need to protect my kingdom.

That's right: I rule this forest with a gentle hand. The animals of the forest treat me as their ruler to which I answer with protection from danger. So as the trees wail in panic, I swoop down to Luna and the wolf family.

Setting my feet down on the ground, I quickly put my old uniform into a small box without my blade. I wear my new clothes which are a long sleeved, white silk shirt made of the spiders silk. Then comes the long pants made of the same silk and color.

Finally, my crown made by the forest creatures. It is a crown of roses that suits my tanned skin. I look the part of King of the Forest.

Luna rode on Sheila while I rode on Pitalesharu with the cubs following close behind. We met the intruders halfway while the forest creatures followed timidly.

When they saw us, there was a mixture of emotions. Some were relieved while others were afraid or shocked. Either way, I don't care.

Clarion came out of the crowd along with Marcus and Filo with happy expression. I have nothing against the former two but I glared intensely at Clarion. She is the reason Luna lived in isolation.

"Vanessa, my dear, I have missed you so…" Clarion tried to say but I held my hand up to stop her. She looked stunned and confused but didn't continue. Joseph, the oldest son of Sheila, came forward and held my box in his teeth. I thanked him and told him to place it in front of Marcus.

They were shocked when a wolf came up to them and placed a box in front of one of their leaders. Joseph only made it worse by growling in anger, knowing what they did. I scolded at him so he moved away reluctantly.

Marcus opened the box and dropped the contents in horror.

"I resign from my position. My only duty is to protect the forest and its people." I answered which made everyone shell-shocked. After all, they expected their general back. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Vanessa, please be sensible. You are living here under the influence of this witch!" Filo tried to reason ignorantly which made the wolf family growl in anger. I glared at each and every one of these brain-washed fools.

"This _witch_ as you have so cruelling dubbed her is the queen of this forest and has cared for me better than any of you have!" I roared at a man I once respected. Now, I feel nothing but resentment.

Some Pixies began to back away fearfully which made my blood boil: they are such fools but they don't even realise it.

"How could you say that? We took you in when you had nothing!" Marcus bit back defiantly.

"And I am forever grateful but even though you showed me my true potential, she never showed me the love I needed. Where you taught me war, Luna showed me love. Where you gave me a job, Luna made me King. Do not dare think I owe you anything!" The place grew quiet and when I schooled my features, I turned my back to the intruders.

"Please, Nadia, she is a witch. I cast her away because I know of the dangers she would cause! She is nothing but trouble you have to understand-"Clarion tried to reason but I quickly shot a bolt of lightning near her feet. She jumped back and the intruders looked at me in horror.

"Witchcraft." Some people murmured in the crowd, making me scowl deeply.

"Never enter this forest again. If you do, I will not hesitate to end your lives." I warned them coldly as some people pushed through the crowds. I didn't need to look at them to know it was my old friends.

One by one they pleaded for me to come back, telling me how they missed me and wished I was home. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving them but I can't change what happened nor do I want to. So I told them just that.

"Maybe there is one person who can change your mind." Tinker Bell spoke up and I watched as she pulled someone out of the crowd. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her lavender eyes. Vidia.

"What could she possibly say that would make this any better?" I asked while the girl in question fiddled with her fingers.

"I broke off the engagement with Kyto." She answered after a tense moment of silence. A small lump formed in my throat.

"Why?" Was my only response. Vidia quickly ran over to me and shocked me when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Because I love you." My heart stopped beating and her words rang in my ears. She loved me? But why would she tell me this now, why not before I killed myself? So I asked her that.

"I was too afraid. I didn't realize how many chances you gave me to tell you but I'm doing it now because I don't want to lose you. Not again." She whispered quietly, and a stray tear fell from my eyes. I wanted to return her embrace but I was too unsure.

I pulled away from Vidia as Luna came to my side. When she looked at me, I nodded slowly. She took Vidia's hands in hers and waited.

Luna can sense lies by touching someone. If they are lying, their hands will become green. If they aren't, their hands become pink.

I had to choke back tears when Vidia's hands became pink. I quickly held her close and kissed her with everything I have. The intruders cheered but I was too overwhelmed to notice. We had to stop because I ran out of air but my heart didn't stop pounding.

What the hell am I going to do now?

_Ok, that war really short, I know but they epilogue is coming soon, I promise. Cheers!_


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

In the end, Pixie Hollow lived in harmony with the Forest and everything in it, after much reluctance on my part. I eventually forgave Queen Clarion for what she did to Luna because after all, she's the only thing I have left that ties me to my mom.

Luna ended up dating Kyto who has been nothing but loving to her since they met. They are engaged and to be married in spring. I patched things up with the lover boy for Luna's sake but we still have an ongoing rivalry.

Pitalesharu is still looking after Sheila and her cubs like any good Father figure would. He misses being airborne but he'd rather stay on the ground if it means being with his family.

Lord Filo and Marcus are still in charge of the Warriors and they have done everything they can to avoid any more wars. I warned them that if they drag the Forest and I into one of their battles, it won't be good for their health.

Vidia and I are happily married now and we live in her plum tree house which is on the border of the forest and Pixie Hollow. I have forgiven her or everything and we have been happy ever since. I never knew you could miss one person so much that when you finally get them back, you feel like crying.

Vidia adjusted to my absences very well, knowing that my role as King of Forest keeps me busy. But I make sure to come home to her every night and show her how much I love her in every way I can. I still take her out for dinner and bring her flowers just to make her feel special.

Pixie Hollow accepted very quickly since homosexuality was common among pixies. Everyone had attended our wedding making it the biggest event of the year. I will never forget how beautiful Vidia looked in her wedding dress.

So as I lay with Vidia in our bed, I hold her close to me and kiss the crown of her head, thanking God that I have her in my arms.

I may never know what perfection is but this is damn close.

_OK, I had fun writing that. Leave your thoughts in reviews and thanks for reading. Cheers!_


End file.
